


Бытовая зарисовка.

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Roman Britain, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сплошной флафф. Текст был написан несколько лет назад, одна из самых первых проб пера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бытовая зарисовка.

Эска слонялся по всему дому в сопровождении Волчка. Без дела. Совсем. Даже, когда он пытался помочь остальным рабам, его всё равно отстраняли. И так уже третий день. Эска уже которой раз выговаривал себе, что безделье для раба должно быть в радость. Раньше так и было, но не в этом доме.  
А ещё Эске хотелось на охоту или просто в лес. За несколько месяцев он только три раза и выбрался в лес. В конце лета и в начале осени было не до охоты – Марк восстанавливался после операции. Какая тут может быть охота, когда он спешил домой, даже когда его посылали на рынок. Но его тогда буквально силой выгоняли за дичью. Потом пришлось сопровождать старшего Аквилу в поездке, а затем зарядили дожди.  
Ну ладно была бы сейчас плохая погода. Но нет погода была отличная, а четыре последних дня были даже солнечными. Сидеть дома без дела было совсем не выносимо. Хоть бы по городу походить, но старший господин строго-настрого приказал не выходить со двора. И всё это из-за его Эскиной глупости и неловкости: три дня назад он, снимая с плиты котелок с горячей водой, попытался одновременно с этим оттолкнуть локтем другой горшок. В результате котёл накренился, и на руки хлынул кипяток. Сасстика, охая и причитая, сразу же обработала ожоги и перебинтовала руки. Эска даже не думал, что за него - за раба, все будут так переживать.  
И вот теперь Эска уже три дня вынужденно бездельничал. Он даже не ожидал, что безделье окажется таким тяжким. Внезапно оказалось, что у него много обязанностей, и хорошо, что Марк уже не нуждался в таком уходе как раньше. А ещё столько надо дел сделать перед зимой, а ещё в лес сходить, чтобы набрать ягод, коры, трав на зиму.  
  
Эска забрёл в дальний конец сада около крепостной стены. Здесь был небольшой огород. Бритт уселся под яблоней, подставив лицо осеннему солнцу, Волчок растянулся рядом.  
Бритт долго смотрел на лес, который сейчас был ему не доступен. Внезапно он подумал, что это совсем другая тоска, чем та, что была раньше. Раньше, до Марка и этого дома, жизнь ему казалась сплошным кошмаром. Забыть прошлое, как ему советовали другие рабы, не получалось, быть покорной и послушной вещью – он не мог. Случайный взгляд на соплеменников, на лес, на что-либо связанное с прошлой жизнью вызывало жуткую боль и тоску. Но сейчас иначе - ещё несколько дней и руки подживут, и Эска пойдёт в лес. Хорошо бы с Марком. Нет, Марка надо обязательно в лес вытащить! Если нанять пару лошадей, то о ноге не надо будет беспокоится.  
Волчок резко поднял голову, прислушался, и несколько секунд спустя вскочил и рванул в сторону дома. Либо Сасстика его зовёт, либо кто чужой пришёл, а может и старший господин с Марком вернулись из города. Взглянуть надо обязательно, а то в доме сейчас только он и Сасстика, все остальные ушли в город. С этими мыслями Эска поспешил к дому.  
На террасе и правда стоял Марк. Волчок вертелся рядом и заинтересованно поглядывал на стол, где лежали приборы для письма. Эска совсем тихонечко подобрался к боковым перилам:  
\- Я не знал, что центурион уже вернулся!  
Марк повернул голову, улыбнулся и поманил рукой:  
\- Я только что пришёл. Я звал тебя в доме, но Сасстика сказала, что ты в саду.   
Эска взглядом указал на восковую дощечку:  
\- Ты будешь писать письмо? Или твой дядя дал тебе переписывать свои мемуары?  
\- Письмо. В Рим тётушке, - Марк огорчённо вздохнул. Весь дом прекрасно знал, как Марк не любит писать письма семье Лепидов, до последнего отлынивая, как от неприятной обязанности, - Один из друзей дяди уже завтра отъезжает в Рим. Он может и письма перевезти.  
Эска уже поудобней устроился рядом со столиком. Ему ужасно нравилось наблюдать за процессом письма. Как на чистой восковой дощечке или папирусе появляются сначала буквы, потом слова, а из них складывается целый текст. Это завораживало. Эска мог смотреть на это часами. Лучше всего было наблюдать за старшим господином и Стефаносом. Они писали аккуратно, размеренно и, главное, долго. Но возможность понаблюдать за работой старшего Аквила была очень редкой, а Стефанос обычно царапал на вощенной дощечке лишь короткие списки продуктов. Хорошо хоть Марк не отгонял его от себя. Но он писал по-другому -  часто отвлекался. Особенно когда дело касалось писем к Лепидам.  
Так было и сейчас: Марк не мог придумать, что написать. Он теребил Волчка, говорил с Эской о хорошей погоде и новостях, услышанных в городе.  
Ожидая, когда Марк наконец то приступит к написанию текста, Эска обратил его внимание на свиток, лажащий у самого края столика. Протянул руку и вопросительно взглянул на Марка. Бритт относился к книгам очень трепетно, боясь ненароком испортить. Марк кивнул и осторожно развернул свиток так, чтобы Эске был виден текст . В этом было что-то не так. Эска присмотрелся. И удивлённо произнёс:  
\- Это же не латынь. Буквы другие.  
Марк улыбнулся:  
\- Да всё правильно – это греческий язык. У них буквы по другому пишутся.  
\- И о чём эта книга? – Эске было интересно. И Марк и старший Аквила частенько приносили книги, а Марк ещё и читал вслух вечерами. Свитки были совсем разные, но все были на латыни. И Эске всегда было интересно о чём новая книга. А тут на греческом.  
– Ты будешь сегодня читать?  
\- Конечно буду. Это «Одиссея». Тебе точно понравится, – и быстро, улыбнувшись ещё шире, добавил, успев предупредить следующий вопрос Эски, уже готовый сорваться с языка, - я буду переводить.


End file.
